


Pink Roses

by StupidPotato159



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Horror, M/M, Minor Violence, Unwilling Impostor AU, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Shadow just wanted to talk.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Pink Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrias_Enigmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrias_Enigmatic/gifts).



> Unwilling Imposter AU,Created by Arrias on Discord!i don't know if they have an AO3,but if they do I will edit it in!  
> some things may not make sense,I'm just not gonna bother adding any context cause this is purely an attack on arrias,and not required to give any explanation :3c
> 
> Edit:Arrias_Enigmatic!

Shadow huffed, walking through the halls with one hand idly brushing against the wall, black helmet on and looking like a normal crewmate.

his pangs came back after the first two days of eating raw meat, but it hadn't been bad enough to get panicky, and the only thing on his mind at the moment was Sonic and Amy.why was Amy being so...clingy, to Sonic? a few times that Shadow came late to lunch Amy had sat right next to an uncomfortable blue hedgehog, forcing him to sit across and not get to be near enough to talk in low tones to Sonic like he usually did. he would've let that slide, wanting to at least have some level of acquaintance with the people he had to work with, but Sonic came to him about it!that was not going to slide, it was too stupid and bad _an-_

Shadow blinked, realizing his visor got way foggier than it should've, hot breaths making the suit seem hotter than it should've been, and walked up into Electrical, pressing his hand on the touchpad and closing the doors on either side. Shadow paused for a minute, making sure the ventilation to the room was working properly, and took off his helmet, dropping it on the ground. it wasn't needed to check to see as they hadn't had any problems so far, but best to be cautious. Shadow jolted when he heard someone yelp, looking to his right to see a light pink suit looking at him, hesitating before unclicking her helmet." hey? your Shadow, right?"

"...yes.Amy, I'm supposing?"

"yup, that's me!do you have a task here? I was trying to get these wires but I can't figure them out."Amy gestured to the box beside her and the mess of colors on the floor, the ebony hedgehog walking over and kneeling down, starting to pick out ends of wires and broken bones. "that's no problem.for all the tears I'm surprised there hasn't been a blackout yet."

Amy nodded, watching Shadow's hands as the room fell in silence, Shadow trying to figure out what to say. he didn't want to make the atmosphere too aggressive, after all." you've been hanging around Sonic a lot."

"yeah!he's really sweet and kind, Sonics such a good guy!"

"I'm aware. could I ask you not to hang out with him so frequently though?"

Amy frowned at that, crossing her arms." why?"

Shadow glanced away at that, getting uneasy at the whispers his mind gave. _Because he's mine._

he opted for a different answer, choosing to not comment on the air suddenly seeming tense." he's been getting uncomfortable, your smothering him."

"what? no, he hasn't, he would've told me!"Amy was so confident, it made Shadow kiss out his words, loathing the cocky attitude of his fellow company.

"he told _me._ "

Amy scoffed."You're lying, I could go ask him and he'd say no."

"only because he doesn't like hurting people's feelings.your way too sensitive to be told the truth."

"I am not!"Amy stood up, glaring down at Shadow and making his hands pause halfway through fixing a wire. Amy breathed heavily, composing herself before chuckling." what, you jealous~?"

Shadow stood up to match Amy, using the minor height advantage he had to try and intimidate Amy into backing off."jealous of _what,_ Rose?"

"of him liking me of course!" Amy didn't seem to be affected by Shadow's actions at all and smirked. Shadow growled without any recognition of his actions, grabbing Amy by the shoulders and pinning her to the wall.his eyes had gotten a slight glow to them, Amy's eyes turning to pinpricks as a feeling of dread and fear set in, watching a forked tongue slip out of Shadows mouth.

**_"mine."_ **

* * *

  
Shadow stared down the suit in front of him, double and triple-checking if there were any extra spots of lime on the suit poking out of the black paint job, his original suit folded as best as possible to hide the stains.

he was terrified.

it was almost lunchtime on the ship, which means he could put his suit on, report the body, and then throw the suit into the lava pool outside before anyone even knew he was gone.

shaky breaths left him, Shadow counting on his fingers to try and slow his breathing, getting his suit on quickly.

Shadow almost forgot to put on his helmet until he stepped outside and realized he could taste a difference in the air, quickly clipping it on. it was interesting; he never really cared when oxygen started failing on Sonic and his past explorations on the highly outdated ships, and while he shouldn't be able to breathe without his helmet on what they've dubbed Polus, he could do it just fine if he didn't mind how thin the air actually was.

it kinda terrified him more when he remembered the pink suit still sitting in Electrical, reminding him what he was doing in the first place, heading over there.

suddenly Shadow was crashed into, blinking before he heard a blip notifying him that someone had moved to him to a voice channel in the suit's radio, a familiar voice sounding in with a bit of static following the words." heya Shads!whats up, you look tense!"

Shadow turned his head to face the boy holding his arm in an improper hug, Sonic wearing a bright smile that made Shadow feel butterflies in his stomach."uhm..its nothing, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you! I haven't been able to sit next to you lately, and I thought we could get there early."

Shadow paused, looking from Sonics face to the direction Electrical was, sighing after a second.

_no one would know, it could wait._


End file.
